E-M-O-C-I-O-N-E-S
by ZafiroAby
Summary: Sai y Shino, dos shinobis que parecen morir en vida, por medio de un deseo a una estrella, cambian sus vidas de forma radical, que sucedera en la vida de ellos dos vengan y descubran este hermoso reto para el foro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.


Hola mis amigos de , ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, hoy traigo entre manos un nuevo reto muy divertido que me costo un poco llegar a la idea final pues aquí les traigo una propuesta algo loca, tal vez dramática y llena de cosas raras pero interesante, como sería si Sai y Shino Aburame diran un giro a sus vidas después de cambiar cuerpos pues anímense y denle una oportunidad, pues solo resta decir:

Aviso: el siguiente Fic contiene intercambio de cuerpos, leve Naruhina, leve Sasusaku, leve ShinoSaku y leve SaiHina.

_-N-_ (diálogos)

**N títulos importantes.**

**_Disclaimer: ( Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto)_**

**_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

**_E-M-O-C-I-O-N-E-S_**

**La introducción a las emociones.**

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace ya tantos años, vivían dos jóvenes shinobis muy talentosos en la tierra de la aldea oculta de la hoja, ellos eran dos legendarios guerreros que sobrevivieron a la cuarta guerra ninja pero sus vidas eran miserables, llenas de falta de emociones, llenas de dolor y pena, pero un día entre los días, dos bellas doncellas de puro corazón preocupadas por aquellos shinobis, pidieron un deseo que fue escuchado, un deseo vivo que cambio la vida de aquellos dos shinobis y todo comenzó el día entre los días en que dos doncellas llenas de cariño, comprensión y ternura miraron con tristeza como los dos grandes shinobis, morían en vida.

**El comenzar de las emociones.**

Todo dio comienzo la noche en que dos hermosas doncellas unieron destinos con sus voces pidiendo a la estrella de la noche, palpitante que cambiara el infierno en vida de las no emociones que parecían vivir sus apreciados amigos shinobis, una de ellas, la de corazón puro y cálido, miraba con ansias a la luna y la otra, la de corazón fuerte y valiente miraba las estrellas en aquella noche oscura y fría en el desierto de Suna, estaban en una misión.

_-Hinata, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-_decía la doncella de corazón fuerte, -No puedo dormir, Sakura San-decía con un poco de tristeza la doncella de corazón cálido_, -¿Tu tampoco?-_ decía Sakura la doncella del corazón valiente, _-No, no puedo, miro con impotencia como mi gran amigo Shino Kun no vive mayor emoción en su vida como shinobi, no siento que el disfrute ser un shinobi, no siento que entienda las emociones, y eso me preocupa mucho Sakura San-_ decía a punto de romper en llanto Hinata_, -Estamos en las mismas Hinata, es lo mismo con Sai, comprendo que él es un raíz, y que su entrenamiento fue muy específico pero para mí es deshumano que él no pueda experimentar eso, emociones-_decía Sakura mirando al firmamento.

Ellas deseaban poder gritar sus penas así que en un arrebato ambas se miraron, sonrieron y gritaron al mismo tiempo una petición que un hada escucho, la llevo a los cielos y entre esas y las otras una estrella emergió en los cielos, ambas miraron la estrella y con sus corazones unidos en una sola voz, pidieron a esa estrella, la cual ambas bautizaron como noche, que ayudase a sus amigos a experimentar emociones, al final ambas entrelazaron sus manos haciendo que sus fuerzas se combinarán, la pureza de ambas les valió el deseo cumplido, sus amigos, aquellos shinobis legendarios tendrían que experimentar emociones de ahora en adelante y por siempre jamás.

Tras gritar su máximo deseo a la estrella, dos hermosas doncellas, se sentían libres, un ligero viento las acompaño y todo saldría bien, eso era la esperanza que ambas tenían, durmieron en el manto de la noche y cuando despertaron un nuevo aire se vivía.

Hinata como siempre fue a despertar a sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino dormían bastante, sonreía con delicadeza al recordar cómo le costaba cada día despertar a ambos, cuando entro se percató que todo estaba revuelto y que su amigo Shino ya estaba despierto, lo saludo con dulzura y Shino no le respondió, eso la extraño, _-¿Shino Kun te encuentras bien?-_ preguntaba Hinata, un poco extraña por la mirada de sin expresión que traía Shino, _-Si, supongo, ¿debería estar bien?, ¿por qué me llamas Shino Kun?, ¿desde cuando ese es mi nombre?-_ preguntaba confundido Sai en el cuerpo de Shino.

Hinata lo miraba dolida completamente_,- ¿Shino Kun, que sucede?, acaso ¿no recuerdas nada de ti?-_ preguntaba con un hilo de voz la poseedora del Byakugan _–supongo, solo sé que hasta ayer mi nombre era el dado por Danzo Sama, Sai- _decía sin entender que sucedía Sai en el cuerpo de Shino, varios ruidos se escuchaban pero una inconfundible voz se dejó escuchar entre tantos ruidos.

_-Hinata necesito hablar contigo ahora_- decía la poseedora de la fuerza sobrehumana_,-Hai Sakura San-_ decía Hinata saliendo de la habitación sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, -_Hinata, algo sorprendente ha sucedido Sai y Shino han intercambiado de cuerpos-_ decía eufórica la doncella de la fuerza, _-entonces Sakura San, ese deseo que pedimos se convirtió en una realidad-_ decía feliz la doncella de la _pureza –Hai-_ decía Sakura comenzando a dar saltos de la emoción, si esto era el cumplimiento de aquella petición, sin duda esta sería su mayor oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

**Experimentando Emociones Esperanza**

**(Misión encontrar el pergamino maldito)**

Pero quien dijo que las cosas serían fáciles, al poco tiempo de volver de Suna, una misión secreta se le fue entregada al equipo 7 y al equipo 8, ambos equipos tendrían que rastrear y traer de vuelta un pergamino maldito sin que este fuera abierto por nadie, pero las cosas se complicaron mucho ya que Shino en el cuerpo de Sai, no podía manejar con facilidad la tinta de este y dibujar no era lo suyo y Sai en el cuerpo de Shino, no podía controlar con totalidad a los insectos de Shino, ambos trataron de ayudarse mutuamente, pero no resulto fácil.

Shino estaba devastado hace tiempo que no se sentía tan mal, entonces sintió algo frio en su cabeza, alzo la mirada y observo a Sakura con una lata de refresco de mora, sonriéndole con amabilidad_,-sé que es frustrante, Shino, que estés en el cuerpo de Sai no significa que todo deba salir de maravilla, ustedes manejan técnicas diferentes, sé que esta demás, pero no pierdas la esperanza, sé que lo entiendes-_decía la poseedora del cabello rosa, esas palabras animaron a Shino, era muy cierto, esa cosa llamada esperanza hace tiempo que no experimentaba el recordar esa emoción.

Por su parte Sai no podía comprender por qué le molestaba no poder hacer algo, entonces algo lo distrajo, una suave palmada en su hombro, era esa chica de cabellos oscuros_,-Hinata Hyuga-_ decía Sai con frustración en sus palabras _-Sai Kun, aquello que experimentas se lo conoce como frustración, es un sentimiento normal ante algo que creemos poder lograr pero no lo hacemos, es algo únicamente de humanos, de seguro lo habrás leído antes-_ decía Hinata con suavidad, mientras sonreía con delicadeza y con su mirada decía que todo estaría mejor, para Sai eso fue algo que ya había leído antes, era un término que el necesitaba recordar o experimentar, pero algo en su interior broto como flor en _primavera -esperanza-_ dijo con firmeza Sai experimentando una nueva emoción, _-Si, Sai después de la frustración hay esperanza, siempre lo hay, aunque no la podamos ver, aunque nos sintamos abrumados-_ decía sonriente Hinata.

Entonces Sai lo comprendió al ver la sonrisa de Hinata le recordó la esperanza, esa cosa que todos decían que era lo último que se pierde, si, definitivamente le agradaba esa cosa llamada esperanza, porque a pesar que la misión no pudo ser terminada con éxito, aun había la esperanza que mañana sería un día mejor y el siguiente mejor que el anterior.

**Experimentando eMociones Motivación**

**(Partido de pelota shinobi, alianza ninja Suna-Konoha)**

Algunas semanas más pasaron desde el incidente con el pergamino, pero en Konoha el aburrimiento era tal, que dos Kunoichis propusieron algo muy motivador según ellas, un partido de pelota para los shinobi, el nuevo Hokage Naruto estaba encantado con la idea, y propusieron a la aldea la de arena venir con sus ninjas a jugar, todo estaba listo para el gran día, Hinata caminaba con tranquilidad cuando observo a un shinobi caminar de un lado para otro, _-¿Sai Kun?-_ pregunto Hinata sabiendo que quien estaba en el cuerpo de Sai no era Sai, sino Shino, pero como nadie más que Sakura y ella lo sabían prefería no levantar sospechas.

_-Hinata Chan, ya no doy más-_decía Shino con una cara de preocupación que en el rostro de Sai, lo hacía ver vulnerable, _-¿Qué sucede? Sai Kun-_ preguntaba Hinata, _-siento que no voy a poder con el partido, ayúdame-_ decía Shino, haciendo carita de cachorro muy al estilo de akamaru, Hinata sonrió con cariño _-bien vamos a entrenar para el partido- _lo decía con decisión la heredera del clan de los ojos de luna, minutos más tarde se encontraron con Sakura y Sai en las canchas de práctica.

Hinata, Sai, Sakura y Shino practicaban con agilidad para el partido, al terminar Hinata y Sakura se acercaron donde Shino y Sai, ambos las miraban con intriga, Hinata se acercó donde Shino y le coloco una pulsera_, -Sai Kun, ten mucha fuerza y gana este partido-_ le decía con una sonrisa muy amplia, Sakura por su parte se acercó donde Sai _-Shino, ganar no es lo único es parte de algo, entiendes-_ decía mientras le ponía otra pulsera en su muñeca, _-Sean muy fuertes y adelante que los vamos a animar y motivar-_ decían ambas poniéndose unos cintillos y una chompa donde estaban escritos los nombres de ellos en ambas chompas.

Para ambos eso fue una muy buena motivación, recordaron esa emoción con alegría y en medio del partido Sakura y Hinata desplegaron un cartel dándoles su apoyo a Sai y a Shino, pero esto ocasiono que dos personas se pusieran celosas, nada bueno podía traer aquello.

**Experimentando emOciones Optimismo**

**(Práctica médica urgente, Kunoichis heridas)**

Sucedió que los aldeanos observaron que Shino y Hinata estaban muy cerca, sin darse por enterados que en realidad eran Sai y Hinata los que estaban muy pegaditos, Hinata siempre ayudaba a Sai cuando tenía problemas en entender algo o recordar alguna emoción, Hinata era muy cálida y Sai podía entender mejor las cosas gracias a que manejaba mejor la paciencia que Sakura, por otra parte Sakura pasaba de arriba para abajo junto con Sai ante los ojos de los aldeanos, pero eran Shino y ella quienes estaban de un lado para el otro, la razón Sakura era una experta en medicina ninja y podía ayudar a Shino a crear nuevos medicamentos para sus insectos cuando regresara a su cuerpo, y además que en la práctica las conversaciones sobre emociones, surgían con calma.

Pero un día Hinata y Sakura salieron a misión solas, en medio de la misión fueron atacadas por ninjas elite y regresaron muy mal heridas, Sakura regreso consiente, pero era Hinata quien no despertaba, tanto Shino como Sai, se preocuparon mucho, Shino quería mucho a Hinata y Sai aprendió a apreciar más a las personas y Hinata era una persona importante según él, las probabilidades que Hinata despertara fueron bajando hasta llegar a un crítico uno en un millón de posibilidades.

Sai perdió por completo el optimismo y se dejó vencer por la negatividad, Hinata dormía profundamente hasta que Sai tuvo un sueño en donde Hinata despertaba y le pedía que volviera a creer y regresara a su optimismo, si bien ella era muy fuerte y él también tenía que serlo, Sai despertó lleno de curiosidad por ver que sucedía, con el pasar de los días Hinata iba despertando de a poco y con eso fue suficiente para que Sai no dejara de creer en que Hinata despertaría por completo.

Con eso su ánimo y optimismo regresaron haciendo que Sai reconsiderara que era esa cosa llamada optimismo, al final concibió que no lo entendía, pero esa frase que dice no hay mal que por bien no venga la comprendía mejor, esa frase optimista era su nuevo lema, algo similar experimento Shino, al ser el quien curo y ayudo a rehabilitar a Sakura, ambos habían crecido mucho en esos dos meses desde que intercambiaron cuerpos.

**Experimentando: emoCiones Certeza**

**(Jugando con los niños aldeanos de Konoha)**

Después que Hinata despertara de su casi muerte, Sai no se despegaba de ella, Hinata tenía muchas cosas que hacer pues durmió mucho tiempo y su agenda estaba apretada, pero gracias a la ayuda de Sai en el cuerpo de Shino ninguna actividad le resulto pesada, Hinata todavía estaba delicada y tenía que jugar un juego con los pequeños de la aldea, entonces Sai apareció con lienzos de tela y pintura para jugar a ser pintor.

Hinata tenía certeza que Sai había aprendido a sentir certeza en las cosas que realizaba así que lo invito a comer, era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que se encariño mucho con Sai,_-Shino Kun, Arigato, los niños se divierten mucho, gracias a ti- _decía la hermosa doncella de los ojos blancos, _-Hinata Chan-_ decía alguien a sus espaldas_, -Hokage Sama, que sorpresa-_ dijo intentando ocultar su sorpresa y repentino rubor Hinata.

Pero eso no pasó desapercibido por Sai quien tenía la certeza que esa nueva emoción le causaría problemas, pues ahora entendía que tener certeza era un peligro, por su parte Shino estaba bufando del dolor, ya que Sasuke Uchiha se llevó por completo la atención de Sakura y él tenía la certeza que nada bueno viene cuando sabes a quien le pertenece el corazón de la persona más importante para ti, esa emoción traía desgracias concluyeron los dos.

**Experimentando: emocIones Inocencia **

**(Misión volver a la raíz)**

Pasaron las semanas y entre ellas, dos shinobis estaban confundidos, una carta del Hokage les perturbó la paz, el Hokage Naruto decidió que restituir raíz sería muy buena idea, el necesitaba guerreros muy obedientes y listos para seguir sus ordenes a todo lugar, tenía interés en dos shinobis, Sai y Shino Aburame, ya que estaban tan encariñados con Hinata y Sakura, él podría intervenir en eso, ya que lo le agradaba esa relación, demasiada inocencia entre ellos no le agradaba, especialmente cuando Hinata pasaba todo el día con Shino y Sakura se la pasaba con Sai de un lado para el otro, sin saber que Shino era en realidad Sai y viceversa.

Entonces decidió que la obediencia de estos dos aria que ellas reaccionaran y volvieran su interés a donde sus corazones pertenecen, Shino en el cuerpo de Sai, caminaba sin darse cuenta que era observado por una chica de pelo rosa que con una sonrisa inocente lo seguía en silencio, _-Sai-_ decía tranquila, _-Sai, yuju- _decía preocupada _-Hola, hay alguien ahí-_ decía un poco molesta_,-Claro ignórame, Baka-_ decía un poco más molesta,_-Shino Aburame en el cuerpo de Sai, no me ignores_- gritaba molesta Sakura, jamás había tenido tanta paciencia con alguien, _-Nani-_ fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Shino antes de volar por los cielos, _-Baka-_ grito Sakura y fue tras el para acertarle unos cuantos golpes más por despistado.

Al llegar observo que Shino en el cuerpo de Sai reía_, -Nani, ¿qué sucede Shino?-_ decía con admiración pocas veces observaba a Sai reír, aunque sabía que era Shino quien reía, _-Es que, jaja ja ja, me has dado tremendo susto-_ decía tratando de controlar la risa, _-Así que te ríes de mí, mal plan Shino, morirás antes de lo que piensas_- decía Sakura la dama de la fuerza, _-así, veremos si logras algo-_decía Shino incitando a la ira de Sakura, entonces una no tan inocente pelea en donde kunais, piedras y tantos elementos fueron lanzados entre los cielos y la tierra que nadie creería que solo estaban entrenando inocentemente.

No, la inocencia se perdió en el segundo antes de que Sakura decidiera seguir a Shino, y eso no era lo único no muy lejos de ahí, dos risas se escuchan con fuerza, esas voces pertenecían a Hinata y a Sai, intrigados espiaban como Sai y Hinata jugaban guerra de cosquillas, ese juego era de lo más inocente, pero para Sai significaba mucho ya que aprendió a compartir momentos inocentes junto con Hinata, ella no entendía las dobles intenciones, y eso la hacía ante el más pura, ya que dentro de nada no podría verla con tanta facilidad y esos momentos ambos recordarían.

_-Sai Kun para jaja jaja, ya no puedo más jajajajaja- _decía entre risas Hinata _–No, señorita, Hyuga-_decía Sai riendo con calma y dando una de las pocas sonrisas verdaderas que intentaba dar con el rostro de Shino_,- un pero que acaramelados que andan ustedes dos-_decía un desconcertado Kiba al ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo riendo, _-Kiba Kun, ¿Nani?, quien anda acaramelado-_ decía Hinata con inocencia.

Para Sai definitivamente Hinata no entendía lo que los libros llaman insinuación a algo, pero él aprendió la inocencia por parte de ella, y tanto a Sakura como a Shino se les resbalo una gotita muy al estilo anime, se observaron y rieron, si la inocencia era de lo mejor para experimentar.

**Experimentando: emociOnes Odio**

**(Dolor de la partida de un ser amado)**

Así pasaron los días y llego el día en que tendrían que partir hacia raíz tanto Sai y Shino sentían que les arrancaban algo importante, esas dos kunoichis, eran la razón de un buen cambio para ellos aunque aún mantenían ciertas cosas, lograron disfrutar de ser un shinobi, las misiones les resultaron fáciles ya que siempre iban acompañados por las kunoichis soñadoras, pero Sai noto que Hinata miraba la luna siempre con angustia y Shino que Sakura miraba las estrellas con tristeza, así que hoy que era su ultimo día juntos podrían preguntar que sucedía.

_-Hinata, ¿Por qué siempre miras la luna con tanta angustia_?-pregunto Sai después de caminar un buen trecho junto con Hinata_, -Me temía que este día llegara-_ decía Hinata con tristeza,_-bien ¿qué sucedió_?- preguntaba Sai un poco, como llamarlo dolido por ver a Hinata con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos, _-hace algunos años, Sai Kun, alguien importante para mí me dejo para irse al cielo, esa persona era mi madre y siempre que veo la luna, la recuerdo-_ decía Hinata comenzando a llorar con ganas.

Sai se acercó a ella, no sabía cómo actuar, había leído que cuando alguien lloraba era necesario rodearla con los brazos en algo llamado un abrazo, así que lo intento, esos momentos en que Hinata le correspondió y él pudo sentir las lágrimas de la heredera fueron momentos en que maldecía a Naruto por que la tenía que separar de él, y sentía odio hacia aquellos que se llevaron la vida de la madre, si, odio era aquello que comenzaba a sentir.

Por su parte Shino observaba como Sakura dejaba ir a otro paciente ya recuperado de las lesiones, entonces supo que era el momento apropiado, llegaron al consultorio de Sakura y trato de llamar su atención con las manos_, -Shino ¿qué haces?-_ preguntaba algo divertida Sakura, _-Hasta que al fin haces caso-_ decía un poco molesto_,-en fin dejemos lo obvio y ve al punto Shino-_ decía frotándose las manos Sakura,-_ Sé que amas las estrellas, pero ¿por qué las miras con tanta tristeza?-_ pregunto Shino sin rodeos, _-Hasta que al fin preguntas, pensé que te ibas a demorar mas, bueno pues me recuerda cuando murió la anciana Chiyo, esa noche las estrellas brillaban tanto como mis lágrimas y siempre que las veo me recuerda a esa anciana, yo la quería bastante-_ decía Sakura tratando de no llorar, pero fue inútil una pequeña lagrimilla se le resbalo.

Acto seguido fue Shino quien la limpio, sentía odio hacia Akatsuki, que gracias a ellos su pequeño gran cerezo lloraba, si, aunque todo había terminado con la última guerra ninja, no dejaban de haber ninjas renegados, y eso le provocaba odio, si, esa emoción tanto Shino como Sai experimentaban mientras veían como sus doncellas se levantaban para mirar el firmamento _- pero a pesar de todo-_ decía Sakura, _-Sé que va a haber un mañana mejor-_ completaba Hinata mientras ambas sonreían con calidez, una sonrisa llena de luz.

**Experimentando: emocioNes Necesidad**

**(Necesitando saber sobre ti.)**

Los días y los meses pasaban en raíz, los entrenamientos eran inhumanos, pero para dos shinobis era vivir en el mismísimo infierno, no sabían desde hace meses de sus Kunoichis, ellas tampoco nada de ellos, Hinata por su parte seria reconocida como la líder de su clan dentro de poco y comprometida con el Hokage y Sakura seria nombrada directora del hospital y comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha, el líder de anbu y raíz, ambas debían estar saltando en un pie, pues todo lo que soñaban se hacía realidad pero algo faltaba.

Hinata extrañaba mucho a Shino y más aun a Sai, lo mismo pasaba con Sakura, solo que Shino era quien más le preocupaba, no sabían si ya habían cambiado de cuerpos, que sucedió, solo recibieron un adiós y un regresare con vida por parte de ellos, Hinata no aguanto mas y fue junto con Sakura a pedir una explicación sobre sus amigos a sus futuros esposos.

Pero en el camino ambas escucharon un susurro _–Estoy bien, aun no-_ decían aquellas dos voces que conocían bien_, -Shino, Sai-_ decían con alegría ambas, y en sus manos una flor de cerezo blanco y cerezo rosado una en cada mano, _-Shino, Sai, cuando los volvamos a ver esperamos que de verdad estén bien y ya no vivan un infierno-_ decían poniéndose aquellas flores en su pelo y caminando de nuevo hacia sus actividades diarias, para los shinobis ver a aquellas Kunoichis antes de entrar a una misión peligrosa, les dio tranquilidad, su necesidad de poderlas ver y saber de ellas estaba satisfecha, si de nuevo una nueva esperanza mas para la cuenta de las ya muchas que experimentaban junto con ellas.

**Experimentando: emocionEs Enamoramiento**

**(Mirando un futuro incierto)**

Los meses pasaron y fueron varios años enteros, sin que nuestros shinobis vieran la luz del día, siempre estaban en misiones peligrosas, pero ahora la misión más importante era resguardar a la futura esposa del Hokage y a la ya esposa del líder anbu, para Sai y Shino fue la misión más dura que pudieron darles y a la vez la más hermosa, Shino observaba como Sakura bajaba del carruaje con 5 meses de embarazo, era la visión más tierna de todas y a la vez la más dura, Sakura apenas bajo salto a los brazos de Shino, quien aún se mantenía en el cuerpo de Sai_,-Sai, ha pasado tanto tiempo, amigo, te extrañe-_ decía Sakura derramando lagrimillas.

El embarazo la afectaba un poco a sus emociones_,-También yo Sakura Sama-_ trataba de decir sin que se notara que a pesar de todo su entrenamiento ver a Sakura así lo desmorono por completo ahí estaba la mujer de sus sueños embarazada y casada con otro, para Sai no fue lo mismo ver de nuevo a Hinata, se le movió el piso cuando bajo del carruaje, ahí estaba ella, con su pelo mucho más largo, suelto por completo dejando una hermosa imagen a la vista, mostrando su hermoso anillo de compromiso y vistiendo las ropas clásicas de su clan, _-Shino Kun, ha pasado tanto tiempo, han sido muchos años, mi gran amigo-_ decía Hinata mientras avanzaba hasta abrazar a Sai en el cuerpo de Shino.

_-Hinata Sama-_ solo eso podía decir, esa mujer estaba a días de casarse con su Hokage y el ahí amando en secreto a esa mujer, ambos tuvieron tiempo de sobra para analizar todo, cada palabra, cada movimiento de aquellas Kunoichis, cada momento y si ellos se habían enamorado de a poco de ellas, Shino callo encantando con la fuerza y valentía de Sakura y Sai callo enternecido con la pureza y calidez de Hinata.

En lo que dure esta misión, no se despegarían de ellas por que acababan de experimentar el más sincero primer amor de sus vidas, Hinata seria para Sai, aquel primer amor que según algunos libros nunca funciona si ella ya tiene su corazón en otro lugar y para Shino este amor no correspondido con Sakura sería el primero en ser importante, aquel que no se olvida ambos sabían que se habían enamorado de alguien especial.

De dos Kunoichis que eran idénticas al sol, Hinata un sol tenue y tranquilo y Sakura un sol fuerte y vibrante, ambas llenaban de luz las vidas de aquellos dos shinobis que recibieron un poco de rayos de estrella y cambiaron cuerpos, y entre esas y las otras unieron lazos de amor no correspondido con ellas dos, si era hermosamente doloroso estar enamorado.

**Experimentando: emocioneS Soledad**

**(La despedida de los buenos recuerdos)**

Los días entre los días pasaban con calma y angustia al mismo tiempo, Hinata estaba a días de casarse con el Hokage y eso la hacía muy feliz, pero para Sai que aún se mantenía en el cuerpo de Shino, eran los días previos a vivir su más grande soledad, para él, que la mujer que le significo un sol se comprometiera en un pacto más profundo con otro y no con él, le traía soledad, Hinata noto que Sai mantenía una actitud distante se acercó con cuidado hacia Sai _-¿Qué sucede Sai Kun? Te noto muy tenso-_preguntaba intrigada Hinata,

_-Simple Hinata Sama, tú te casaras pronto y yo me quedare completamente solo, sé que Shino renunciara a la vida ninja y se retirara al campo, Sakura, está felizmente casada y todo se derrumba para mí- _decía Sai triste, Hinata se acercó más a Sai y acerco su mano a su mejilla_-Sai Kun jamás estarás solo, Baka, que yo este casada y con hijos jamás me impedirá estar junto a ti, como tu mejor amiga, te lo aseguro, mira si así logro que te sientas más tranquilo, vamos a marcar una fecha cada año para vernos, en el parque de Konoha cada año, cada 15 de diciembre, nos veremos sin faltar ningún año, hoy es 15 de diciembre entonces vamos al parque Sai Kun, démonos este día para ti y para mí, un día en que solo soy Hinata para ti- _decía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el parque.

Si, ese recuerdo de aquel primer 15 de diciembre, disipaba su soledad, él sabía que cada año vería a su hermosa princesa de ojos de luna, al menos un día entre tantos días, 363 días de soledad por un solo día junto con ella, era difícil pero podría sobrevivir, por su parte Shino aun en el cuerpo de Sai, observaba a su princesa de ojos verdes caminando junto a sus damas de compañía_,-Sakura-_ susurro con tristeza_ - si Shino Kun- _decía una divertida Sakura_,-Nani, que haces aquí cuando estás ahí-_ decía Shino con sorpresa.

_-Ellas son muy aburridas, Shino, tu compañía es mejor que todas ellas juntas, además que no saben diferenciar entre una imitación y la verdadera_- decía Sakura con fastidio, _-bien, señora Uchiha, vamos a donde nadie te encuentre, durante un rato- _decía Shino con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminaron no muy lejos y llegaron cerca de un bosque y ahí había un cerezo hermoso y viejo_,-es hermoso Shino, ya me acostumbre a verte en el cuerpo de Sai, será difícil una vez que regresen a sus cuerpos originales, ha sido mucho tiempo verdad-_ decía mientras miraba el cerezo, Shino se acercó hacia donde estaba Sakura y con un kunai marco el 15 de diciembre en el árbol.

_-Siempre recordare esta fecha, el día en que nos reunimos después de mucho tiempo, si algún día regreso este será el primer lugar donde venga-_ dijo con soledad en las palabras_,-lo tendré en cuenta Shino, lamento mucho que decidieras irte lejos, serán días aburridos sin ti, pero creo que la buena amistad jamás se olvida-_ decía triste Sakura, _-Adiós Sakura, nos veremos en el camino de la vida-_ decía imitando a Kakashi, algo que saco una sonrisa tierna en Sakura, si todos los años de soledad no se comparan con un día cerca del cerezo, en donde Shino se despidió de aquella mujer que amaba con locura pero sabía que no era correspondió, la soledad era dura y fea pero necesaria.

**Final de las emociones.**

Los días mueren y con ellos los humanos envejecemos, ya han pasado tres años entre los años y un viento tenue pero persistente invade los cuerpos de Shino y de Sai, el frio es abrumante pero consolador, los recuerdos los invaden, pero aquel viento detiene el tiempo, detiene todo justo en el momento en que aquellas Kunoichis pidieron su deseo a la estrella, ahí ellos están en el manto de la noche, observando aquellas caras juveniles, justo cuando intercambiaron cuerpos, la vida los deja y regresan a su cuerpo, aprendiendo emociones, y regresa a ellos con nuevas esperanzas.

La leyenda cuenta que pasado la cantidad necesaria de años, ambos shinobis regresaron a sus cuerpos, ambos felices por volver en sí, también dice que cada 15 de diciembre, dos ninjas se encuentran en un parque lejano, envejeciendo con los años, el uno amando al otro secretamente, pero que cuando la vida abandono a un ninja de ojos blancos, el otro siempre iba a su tumba dejándole siempre una flor de cerezo blanco, en honor a sus extintos ojos.

Se cuenta que otros dos ninjas jamás se volvieron a ver, pero hasta envejecer los dos visitaban aquel cerezo donde grabado esta una fecha, que para ambos fue importante y cuando estaba agonizando un ninja de ojos verdes un susurro que decía, _-siempre estaré bien, en el cielo nos veremos y podrás entender todo aquello que calle-_ le provoco una risa y dejo la vida sonriendo, seguramente se encontraran en el cielo, pues la leyenda cuenta que un espíritu puro ronda buscando un espíritu triste para consolarlo y traerle luz a sus días y algún día entre los días se volverán a ver sin duda alguna y por siempre jamás.

Fin.


End file.
